The Ultimate Songfic!
by Rosie Malfoy
Summary: Okay, this is gonna be a bunch of songfics. Expect there to be a variety of characters and songs used. R/R with suggestions!
1. I'm Free

A/n: Alright! This is a project that will have all of my favorite songs. Maybe even some of yours if I feel like taking requests. My other songfics will even be added here, if I feel like it. This is the **_ULTIMATE_** crossover! KND, Harry Potter, General Hospital, Lizzie McGuire, my own life, original songfics, and whatever else I feel like putting in.

Spoilers? Yep, you could say. This songfic takes place during OotP: The DA vs. Umbridge.

Disclaimer: Song- "I'm Free" From Footloose

Characters, Settings, and the like- Harry Potter #5 by J.K.R

I'm Free

Harry Potter Style

The future members of the D.A. were meeting in the Hog's Head, just as Hermione had planned it. To finally stop all of the chit-chat going around the table, Harry stood up.

"That's it! We're going to make a Defense Against the Dark Arts club. Based on real knowledge. Not Umbridge's shit."

"You're just asking for a fight!" Shouted Zacharias Smith.

"Hey! Bring it on!" Ron glared, standing up.

"Are you ready to take on Professor Umbridge?" Argued Anthony Goldstein.

"We'll take on anyone." Hermione agreed, trying to calm people down.

"What about the Wizengamot?" Barked Michael Corner.

"I'll fight the Ministry themselves! If there's one thing worth fighting for it's FREEDOM!" Harry yelled.

Harry:

__

Lookin' into your eyes I know I'm right,

If there's anything worth a fear, it's worth a fight!

No one can tie my hands,

Or make me change my plans.

I'm crossin' the line, Jumpin' the tracks

Takin' what's mine and not lookin' back!

At this, the boys pulled Hermione up (Which was easy, as she was sitting between them) to help emphasize their point.

The Trio:

__

Magic helps the teens who fight their fears

Everyday we face a new frontier

We can't worry what the world will say

We may fly or fall, but either way,

We're free!!!

Harry gave Ron and Hermione the 'stage'.

Ron and Hermione:

__

Runnin' away will never make you free

Doesn't matter where you go, We guarantee!

Long as we hold our ground

We cannot be bound!

We're shakin' the school, Makin' our breaks,

Takin' control if that's what it takes!

At this all of the D.A. went outside, the other Gryffindors joining our favorite trio in the song.

The Gryffindors:

__

Magic helps the teens who fight their fear

We can face it down right now, right here

Once you're standing on your own two feet

You will not retreat if you repeat

We're FREE!

Harry turned to the kids from the other houses, "C'mon! Try it!"

"We're free?" They muttered in detached voices.

"Hem hem?" Harry mimicked.

The rest of the D.A. (The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs):

__

We're Free!!

All of the D.A., except the trio:

__

We're shakin' the school, makin' our breaks,

Takin' control if that's what it takes!

The Trio:

__

We're Free!!!

The entire little group started walking down the streets of Hogsmead, singing loudly:

__

Magic helps the teens who fight their fear

We can face it down right now, right here!

Maybe we can finally right this wrong

Arm in arm and side by side we're strong

AND FREE!

Meanwhile, in the castle, Umbridge looked out her window at the sounds of singing in the village. Noting that they were students, she called a meeting of the teachers, Dumbledore, and the Minister himself.

"I have heard singing of students from the village, indicating an uprising of a small group." At this, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout could figure that it was some of their students that were involved and smiled inwardly "Let's remind ourselves, that laws are here to help and protect our dear, young students."

Through the open window, singing drifted in.

The D.A.:

__

Magic helps the teens

"And we must stand united in helping them be upstanding citizens." Umbridge continued, unfazed by the noise still streaming in, "You are dismissed. You may leave if you wish, Minister." They all left, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout staying together. Umbridge, however stayed in the room by the window.

The D.A. (Umbridge)[McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout]

__

We can face it down (Magic help me)[You will see us]

Right now (Someone's got to)[Raising our wands]

Right here (Save these children)[All of our wands]

(Magic help me)

Making our breaks

(Oh, Magic help me)

For heaven's sake[For heaven's sake]

(If magic can't)

[We will be released]

Magic helps the teens (What Can?)

Magic helps the teens

Magic helps the teens

We're Free!!!!!

A/n2: Okay, that's my first songfic for this. Like it? Hate it? Want me to rot in hell for all I've done? R/R!


	2. In His Eyes

A/n: Well, it's been a while since I wrote for this, hasn't it? Now, this chapter's songfic is pretty much from my own life, but I've changed characters. _Lyrics_ = Felicia's lines. Lyrics = Danielle's lines. _Lyrics_ = Both singing. Text= Regular narration.

            Disclaimer: The people the characters are based on belong to themselves and the song "In His Eyes" is from Jekyll & Hyde.

The Ultimate Songfic Chapter 2: In His Eyes 

            Felicia Carson sat in her room, early one March evening, staring out the window. She was thinking about her boyfriend of over a year, Michael Jamison. He was the love of her life. He was kind, caring, funny, smart, and (to wrap up a perfect package) handsome. But, lately, he'd seemed a bit distant. She wondered why, worrying a bit that he didn't seem to want to tell her.

*

            Danielle Harrison had stretched out in the empty field next to her house, staring up at the night sky, picking out her favorite constellations. She, too, was thinking of Michael, or (as he was better known at school) Jamison. He was in her chorus and theater classes, as well as in the play with her. He was always very kind to her. His jokes always seemed to cheer her up, even when he wasn't around. Just a memory of him could make her smile. But he would never want her. He had his perfect relationship with Felicia. Still, you couldn't blame a girl for dreaming, right?

*

            Felicia sighed as it began to rain outside. She was reminded of a song from the play she was in with Michael. Softly, she began to sing.

_I sit and watch the rain, and see my tears run down the windowpane_

*

            Danielle noticed the sky starting to cloud. It looked as if it would start to rain any second. She got up and went to the porch. She stayed outside though, wanting to sing one of her favorite songs in peace.

I sit and watch the sky, and I can hear it breathe a sigh

*

            Felicia began to remember all the fun times she and Mike had together, just the two of them.

I think of him, how were 

_And when I think of him, then I remember…_

Remember…

            His eyes had always been a source of comfort to her, pulling her out of storms of depression safely back into his arms again.

In his eyes, I can see 

_Where my heart longs to be…_

*

            Danielle remembered the numerous times when, for no reason whatsoever, she and Mike would lock eyes. It mainly happened in rehearsal or in theater class. But no matter when it was, she always felt like smiling.

In his eyes I see a gentle glow

And that's where I'll be safe, I know.

*

            Felicia smiled as she recalled his warm embrace, how she could hear his heart beat when he held her close.

Safe in his arms, close to his heart 

*

            Danielle felt like crying as she realized she could never call him her boyfriend. He and Felicia made such a perfect pair that it would be useless to even think of it. But she couldn't help it. She didn't know how NOT to think of him. She didn't have to cry, anyway. The sky had started doing a fine enough job as it was, without her helping.

But I don't know, quite where to start.

*

            Felicia knew when she looked at him. His eyes held a future for them both. Just the two of them.

By looking in his eyes, Will I see beyond tomorrow? 

*

            Danielle just felt so horrible, knowing that she was wishing to be the one with him, thusly breaking up one of the cutest couples in the school. She knew they deserved the happiness, not her.

By looking in his eyes, Will I see beyond the sorrow that I feel?

*

            Felicia wasn't sure anymore, though, that those eyes were true. Did he really still love her? Or was he just trying not to hurt her?

Will his eyes reveal to me, promises or lies? 

*

            Danielle had unwillingly seen the looks of love shared between Mike and Felicia. It was undeniable. He loved her, end of story. No one could ever come between them.

But he can't conceal from me the love, In his eyes!

*

            Felicia knew all about him. How his eyes clouded over when he was sad or lost in thought. The bright sparkle they held when he was happy.  But, most of all, the look of love, just for her, whenever they were together.

I know their every look, his eyes! 

*

            Danielle could tell what was going on inside that funny little head of his just by locking eyes with him. His eyes were the true 'windows to the soul' everyone talked about.

They're like an open book, his eyes!

*

            Both girls knew that he had charmed his way into their lives. And, despite Danielle's wishes that she could forget these feelings, it looked like Michael Jamison was not a presence to leave easily from anyone's life.

_And most of all,_

The look that hypnotized me!

*

            Felicia knew that most girls smarter than her probably would have walked away, not tolerating his distance from her. She just hoped and prayed that he would come back to her soon.

If I'm wise, I will walk away, and gladly… 

*

            No matter how much she wanted to, Danielle couldn't get Mike out of her head. It was too hard. She liked thinking of him too much.

But sadly I'm not wise! It's hard to talk away the mem'ries that you prize.

*

            Both girls smiled in realization. Danielle, in knowing that he would never be completely gone. Felicia, in knowing that she would never lose him.

Love is worth forgiving for! Now I realize-  Everything worth living for is there, In his eyes! Love is worth forgiving for! Now I realize- Now I realize- Everything worth living for is there……

_In……_

_His……_

Eyes!

*

            Felicia jumped up with a start, realizing that her mom was calling her to come downstairs so they could go pick up Mike and their friend Sarah for rehearsal that night. Felicia just smiled before dashing downstairs to get her coat, book, water, and music.

*

            Meanwhile, Danielle just turned towards the opening screen door as her mom poked her head out, telling her to get her coat, music, and water so they could leave. She muttered "I'm coming, Mum.", before looking out at the slowing rain one more time and going inside to get her stuff.

A/n2: I know, I know. It sucked, didn't it? Well, It's not my fault that I've been told to write this by my muse in songfic form *Glares at a creature in the corner seemingly made of CDs and music notes*.


End file.
